rsl_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
We've Won Already
We've Won Already is the premiere of One World. Story Eighteen castaways began their journey boarded on a truck heading into the vast beaches of Samoa. Unknown to them they would be split into two tribes based on their gender for the ultimate battle of the sexes yet. Jeff also revealed to them they would be spending the entirety of this season on the same beach where they would be forced to coexist with one another, hence giving this seasons name "One World". The tribes got along nicely and the main twist allowed them to cross strategize with opposing tribe-mates. On the search for supplies Lala stumbled upon a package including the Boros idol and the Namua idol tied together with a note attached telling her she must give the Boros idol to a male of her choosing. Lala noted that Bena was the odd one out of the mens' tribe therefore leading her decision to pass the idol onto him. Two crates at treemail informed the cast they would be competing in their first reward challenge of the season here at camp in order to win luxury and a tarp for their shelter. Slaylah and Ethan both represented their gender the most fighting it out in a complex puzzle. After much confusion and struggling it was a close race but Ethan pulled ahead and earned the superior shelter materials for the men. For the women, this was a rough start to already lose and have the opposing shelter rubbed in their faces. Prior to the Immunity Challenge both tribes started to grow bonds and relationships. While at camp, Cher and Lateysha came to the agreement they were on the outs and gave each other their word. Going into the first Immunity Challenge both tribes wanted to prove themselves straight off the bat. The challenge was a tight race with James holding Boros behind and Lateysha slowing down Namua. It all came down to the final obstacle where they must bounce balls onto a trampoline to smash a plate. Unfortunately, the girls suffered due to poor strategy and allowed the men to take a massive lead. When the final plate was smashed by Bladez and the Boros flag rose, the girls knew they would be in for a tough season. Heading back to camp the girls split into groups and duos to discuss. The majority believed Lateysha performance in the competition was the cause of their downfall and saw her as the easy vote. Lateysha and Cher put up a tough fight and pushed for their plan of Mary going home. Most of the girls lied to them or refused to speak back, knowing that taking out Mary first was too much of a bold move. At Tribal Council, the conversation with Jeff consisted of Namua agreeing they needed to vote based on strength in order to move forward as a stronger tribe, thus leading to Lateysha's vote off. Lateysha was voted off in a 7-2 vote leaving Cher on the bottom of the women. Tribal Council Day 3 Still in the Running Trivia * The Episode's title was said by Maggie. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: One World Category:One World Episodes